


Taking a Break

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Training Scene, Vaginal Fingering, also lydia kicking jordan's ass kind of, just pure smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training Sessions get a little sexy. (Break time gets even sexier).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a two part fic with the 1st part being how Lydia asks Jordan to train her and the 2nd part being just complete smut, but I didn't feel like writing the 1st part so here just take the smut by itself. :)
> 
> Ending inspired by this headcanon [(x)](http://jordiamarrish.tumblr.com/post/123047768962/lydia-shows-up-late-at-school-one-day-in-floral)

Lydia swings her tightly clenched fist as hard as she can at Jordan, a grunt emitting low from her throat while she’s at it, but he’s faster than her and before she knows it he’s ducking and she’s spinning uncontrollably from the force of her swing. She thinks she’s going to fall flat on her face onto the practice mat but then she feels strong arms grab at her waist and pull her close, her back bumping up with Jordan’s front as she gets trapped in his arms.

She groans, frustrated. “Not fair.”

Jordan chuckles a little, his breath warm against her neck. “Not fair? What would you define as fair then, hm?”

Lydia leans her head back against his cheek, turning slightly to glance up at him, their gazes meeting and their lips lingering so close that she hears Jordan’s breath stutter a little. It makes her smile.

“If you let me kick your ass.”

She sees him smile a little wider at that as he pulls her closer to him. “I don’t think that’s gonna work with a real attacker, Lyds.”

She arches an eyebrow at him. “Yeah? You sure?” And before she can let him answer, she pushes back against him, letting her ass rub against his groin and making a rough groan escape from his throat as his grip around her loosens a little.

Lydia bites back a smile as she grinds against him more, throwing her head back against his shoulder and giving him access to her neck and Jordan can’t resist, because she feels him gently press his lips against the skin there, letting his nose rub against her pulse point and her eyelids flutter a little bit against her will.

She wants to succumb to her desires so badly, to just let herself melt in his arms and to his touch but before she does, there’s something else she needs to do first.

She feels Jordan’s grip around her waist finally loosen enough to the point where one of his hands moves up to gently pull off the hair tie from her ponytail so he can tangle his fingers into her strawberry locks as he continues to assault her neck. And as soon as he does that, Lydia moves quickly—she bends her arm and pushes it back, elbowing Jordan right in the stomach _hard_ and she barely hears him wince before she’s spinning around and kicking him in the leg, making him trip and fall, landing firmly on to the mat on his back.

Lydia grins at her work. “You were saying, baby?”

Jordan tilts his head up to look at her, an expression full of awe and admiration crossing his features and Lydia can’t help but blush a little, because she can never get over how her boyfriend looks at her like she hung the moon even after she’s kicked his ass.

“Okay, that was _impressive_ ,” he says genuinely, sitting up on his elbows to look up at her fully. “But...you’re not really going to use that technique against an attacker are you?” He sounds serious and worried now, and Lydia wants to laugh.

“Don’t be silly,” she replies, walking over to him and sitting down so that she’s straddling his hips. She smiles deviously as her fingers reach out to play with his hair while she leans down, letting their noses bump gently. “I’ve learned plenty of combat techniques that the fun and teasing is just especially for _you._ ”

A smile curves on his mouth as he glances down at her lips before meeting her gaze again. “Is that so?”

Lydia nods, wanting to kiss him badly. “I had a good teacher, remember?” She teases.

He arches a curious brow at her. “Just _good?_ ”

She laughs, “the best.” And not being able to resist anymore, she closes the distance between their lips, kissing him deeply and letting her fingers scrape into the nape of his neck, making him groan.

Lydia feels Jordan run his tongue across her lips and she opens her mouth for him, letting him lick into her mouth as their tongues twine and twist together in a fight over dominance. But then Jordan presses his tongue against the roof of her mouth and she’d happily roll over for him.

She’s made out countless times like this before with him after they started dating ( _secretly_ ; they were both convinced that the pack wouldn’t understand) but have never really gotten anywhere past hot makeout sessions and a little petting underneath her shirt. But at this moment, Lydia’s determined to go far past that today.

When they finally pull away, gasping for air, their lips barely touching and allowing them to breathe each other’s air and Lydia feels a dizziness akin to the sexual arousal heating up her body right now, and it doesn’t help the fact that they’re both sweating and flustered from their training session. “We need a break,” she pants, her hand sliding down his tank top that was now clinging to his sweat clad chest.

Jordan looks at her, still breathing heavily as well. “What...kind of break?”

Lydia smiles, glad he asked, and pulls away so she’s sitting up straight, her legs still straddling his waist. “This kind of break.” She doesn’t waste a moment as she grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head, tossing it carelessly across the room without another thought and leaving her in just a tight sports bra and her yoga pants. She watches his eyes rake over her upper body as his hands reach out to touch her, but she stops him, shaking her head. “Not yet.” He looks at her confused, but before she can let him question her, she stands up and does what she hasn’t done yet before with him.

She takes off her yoga pants.

She half expects him to say anything, but he doesn’t, just watches her intensely as she slips out of them. And Lydia tries to do it a little sexily, but she gives up halfway because there’s really no way to take off yoga pants in a sexy way and besides, Jordan’s seen her in PJs with her hair up and no makeup on, so there’s really no point to it.

But, Lydia did make sure this morning to wear her favorite lace panties with the bow on the front.

She shimmies out of the pants and kicks them off her feet before finally settling over him again, chewing on her lower lip a little as she waits for his reaction.

“Wow,” Jordan says, a little breathless, his thumb brushing across the top of her panties and just from that simple touch, Lydia’s already shivering.

“You like?” She asks flirtatiously.

He nods, mouth a little open as his warm hands slide down her bare thighs. Lydia has to stifle down a giggle. “Are you drooling, deputy?” She teases, leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth, making him blush as her lips linger there.

“I...I...Sorry,” he murmurs embarrassedly, and Lydia thinks it’s the cutest thing. “You’re just so beautiful. I can’t believe I’m so lucky.”

Jordan looks at her like she’s the sun and the moon and the rain all at the same time, and it takes Lydia’s breath away a little because no boy has ever looked at her like that before. In fact, no boy has ever called her beautiful when she’s like this, half naked and on top of them. She’s heard sexy, hot, gorgeous, but never _beautiful._ “I should be saying that to you,” she whispers before leaning down to kiss him fully on the lips again.

He reciprocates the kiss, slow and soft and tenderly, his thumb stroking her cheek before she pulls away to press kisses down his jaw, making him groan huskily as her mouth falls in line with her ear. “ _Touch me_ ,” she whispers, biting down on his earlobe. Her hand falls over his as she tries to guide him a little lower, down to the spot where she’s wet already, wet from just thinking about his long fingers inside her, from the thought of his cock filling her up, and she’s never ever gotten so easily aroused like this before. Not until now, at least.

Even when she’s alone in her room some evenings, one hand rubbing her own nipple through her open blouse and the other down her underwear, she still imagines that they’re Jordan’s hands. That it’s Jordan’s touch leaving her breathless and pliant when she finally reaches orgasm.

“Lyds...Are you sure?” She hears him ask, his fingers gently pressing the damp spot on her underwear and it makes her whimper a little.

She nods, “ _Please._ ” Even though she’s good at putting up the helpless and needy act to get what she wants, the way she’s begging right now is all genuine. Her body is burning up for him badly and she never thought she would ever feel like this ever for someone.

And she only needs to say it once because Jordan pulls her closer then and kisses her shoulder. “I got you,” he whispers, and it’s all he says before she feels his fingers go past the thin waistband of her underwear, finally touching her bare and her breath hitches a little.

He starts out by inserting a finger and it slides in so easily that it rips out a whine from her throat at the sudden feeling of a new touch that isn’t hers. He teases her graciously by barely pressing up against her walls, by sliding out his finger and brushing against her sensitive clit before inserting again, and Lydia moans, frustrated once more.

“More,” she demands, raising her head up from where it was buried in the crook of his neck to meet his gaze with her own dazed one.  “Put your fingers in me, damn it.”

And she barely gets to revel in the big smile that crosses his lips before she feels a second finger push up inside her and then a third, and she curses at the sudden feeling of fullness, “ _Fuck_.” Lydia clenches down around his fingers as he slides them out and thrusts them back inside, making an arrangement of broken noises release from her that she tries to bury down by kissing him passionately and biting down on his lip.

Jordan lets her too, only for a few moments before he pulls away and cups her face with his free hand. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he breathes and she sees a flicker of bright orange in his irises. “I want to hear you so bad, baby.” And right when he says those words, Lydia feels him twist his wrist and his fingers are suddenly hitting her at a new angle and she gasps—because he just found her g-spot.

And at first it astounds her because no guy she’s been with has ever been able to achieve that, and she mostly thought it was because they had terrible coordination and no idea how to pleasure a girl, but then the thought escapes her mind because Jordan knows exactly what he’s doing and he does it so fucking well.

He finger fucks her to the verge of climax, his fingers thrusting against the bundle of nerves inside her perfectly until she feels the edge of her vision blur, until her hips stutter down and she’s moaning his name loudly, the loudest she’s ever gotten from fingering as her orgasm hits her.

Jordan slowly removes his hand, letting his thumb graze against her swollen clit and it makes her shudder in a sort of excitement. Most of the time she wouldn’t be content with just one orgasm, but right now she doesn’t mind just this _one_ because it’s still tingling through her body from the tips of her fingers all the way down to her toes. And she expects him to gently lift her up so he can get up and go grab a condom and fuck her, but surprisingly instead of lifting her off of him, he moves her up so she’s now sitting on his face, her legs straddling either side of him.

It makes her tense suddenly—not because she doesn’t want it, because she definitely wants it, but because although she’s quite experienced in the sex department and has received oral from many partners before, she’s never quite experienced it in this way.

Jordan must have felt her tense up because she lifts her off his face a little bit to look up at her. “Is this okay with you?” His voice is soft and comforting and she knows she wouldn’t want her first time doing this with anyone else but him.

She nods at him, “Yeah, I...I’ve just never done this before.” She’s not embarrassed revealing it, just slightly surprised that she’s suddenly the inexperienced one for once.

“Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?” Jordan tells her, pressing a kiss against her inner thigh and Lydia nods once more to him before he finally starts his ministrations at her cunt with his mouth.

And as soon as he starts, she never wants him to stop.

His hands are firmly holding her under the curve of her ass for support as he flicks his tongue at her clit first, teasingly, trying to get her used to the sensation of his tongue and mouth at this angle. The feeling is even more exhilarating like this, with the way she feels his warm breath hitting her everywhere to the way his hands knead her ass cheeks experimentally, and she feels so much more _sexier_ like this, hair spilling down her back as she throws her head back when Jordan finally parts her lips and delves his tongue inside her.

He laps at her wetness, tasting her while simultaneously making her even more wet than she already is, and Lydia starts to ride his face gratuitously, her fingers coming down to fist into his hair tightly as she cries out to each time Jordan fucks her with his tongue. And she feels like he’s into it just as much as she is, with the loud obscene noises he’s making as he eats her out. His hands get a little more confident as well, grabbing her ass or holding her down by the hips so she doesn’t squirm as much, and for a moment she almost gets worried that she might suffocate him, but the thought dies down when she feels his pinky finger push against her anus for a moment—and strangely, she likes it.

She’s more aware when her second orgasm is about to hit, because before she allows herself to let go, she quickly manages to stutter out, “W-Wait, stop.” Because she knows if she comes again right now, it’ll be mindblowing and amazing of course, but then she’ll probably be too sensitive and he won’t fuck her.

And she definitely wants to fuck and be fucked tonight.

As soon as she says it, Jordan stops immediately and when he gently lifts her off of him, her legs are trembling from her own orgasm denial. He sits up a little and pulls her closer into his lap, letting her legs wrap around his waist loosely while he whispers sweet nothings to her and asks her if she’s okay.

“Do you want me to stop? We can stop if you want,” he tells her gently, and with dazed eyes, Lydia notices how his lips and mouth are glistening with her juices and it sparks her to lean forward and kiss him, hoping that gives him her answer.

She can taste herself on his tongue and it makes her moan a little in the best possible way as she pulls away and whispers against his lips, “I want you to fuck me.” And then because she’s feeling a bit generous, “ _Now._ ”

Her demand makes him smile as he rubs her back with his warm hands and Lydia resists the urge to arch into them. “Should we move to my room—?”

“No,” she shakes her head. “I want you right here, right now on this mat.” She watches his eyes blink at her, a bit surprised, and then she gives him a reassuring smile and says, “don’t worry. We’ll have plenty of them to christen your bed as well as other areas of your apartment too.”

That makes him blush and chuckle a little as his hands rest around her waist and he buries his face in the crook of her neck. “I like the sound of that,” he says, voice slightly muffled, but Lydia hears him clearly and it makes her smile some more.

Jordan then moves away and stands up to get a condom and she lets out a slight whine from the loss of his warmth. “I’m on the pill, it’s fine,” she tries to tell him, and even though she’s smart and definitely knows better, she’s guilty of being a little careless sometimes when she’s all sexed up and her brain is mush.

And although she knows Jordan isn’t that type of person, she still half expects him to tell her that she should know _better_ , but instead he merely smiles at her and leans back down to stroke her hair. “We haven’t had that conversation yet, sweetheart,” he tells her and Lydia feels a warmness pool in the pit of her stomach when he calls her that.“Next time, alright?” He gives her a chaste kiss then before finally leaving to fetch a condom from his room, and she’s relieved because at least she knows that there will definitely be a next time.

When he comes out of his room again, he’s thankfully lost his shirt and his shorts, leaving him completely naked. His cock is big, thick, and _hard_ , the tip red and leaking a little already and Lydia licks her lips a little as he makes his way back towards her. He rips the wrapper and wraps the condom around his length and for a second she thinks he’s going to cover her with his body, but instead he lays back on to the practice mat, pulling her towards him until she’s straddling his hips once more.

It makes her lips twitch up into a smile.

She likes it because then she’s the one with the control, and Jordan doesn’t seem bothered at all with handing over the reins to her completely.

Before she lines him up with her heat, she quickly takes off her sports bra (which also has no sexy way of being taken off), freeing her breasts and leaving her just as naked as him now. She manages to rip a groan from him as she grabs his length, letting him bump up against her folds before she finally sinks down onto his cock.

They moan in unison, and Lydia lets her eyes flutter close for a moment, reveling in that feeling of fullness again and the way he stretches her so damn good. She feels his hands on her hips, but other than that he’s unmoving, and she’s grateful for it as he lets her adjust around his length because it’s definitely been awhile since the last time she’s had sex.

When she’s good, she nods to him slowly letting him know he can move now, and Lydia feels him snap his hips up against her, making her gasp pleasurably and he does it again and again until he’s buried inside her to the hilt. “Oh god, _yes_ ,” she pants, pressing her hands down against his chest, letting her manicured nails rake down his body and making him shudder as she rides him in earnest, setting up a pace.

His hands sweep up towards her bouncing breasts, squeezing and plumping the soft flesh there, and when she feels him drag the pad of his thumb over her sensitive nipples, she moans his name breathlessly. And when she does, she sees the flicker of orange return to his eyes along with a soft growl leaving his throat as he pulls her body down flush against his, hips slamming up inside her relentlessly now.

Lydia starts to lose all control of the rhythm she set up as she feels the warmth of her body and his overwhelm her, as she’s brought closer and closer to the edge with each one of Jordan’s sporadic thrusts. She tries to form words in her mind, tries to tell him to go faster, deeper, harder, but she can’t because he’s _already_ doing all that and so the only noises that leave her mouth are broken moans and cries along with the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the apartment walls.

And when she climaxes, it’s like a fire that’s been pooling low in her abdomen all this time finally being allowed to burn to its fullest, or a spring that’s been tightly coiled finally being released as she screams—actually _screams_ , and then bites down on his shoulder. She feels her vision fade to black as her orgasm pulses through her, a mixture of curse words and Jordan’s name leaving her lips incoherently as she comes. And she thinks it’s the pain from her biting down on him that makes him jolt as well, coming shortly after her and filling up the condom as he pounds into her a few more times before his thrusts slow, her name leaving his lips in a strangled moan.

When they manage to come down from the euphoria of their high, they’re still breathing heavily as Jordan gently takes himself out of her and moves to go throw away the condom. Lydia lays there on the cool rubber of the exercise mat, feeling pliant and completely besotted as she tries to catch her breath again. When Jordan comes back, he also comes back tissues to help clean her up which Lydia lets him do so with a lazy hum.

He cleans her up first before cleaning himself up and then lies down next to her again, pulling her close so that they’re facing each other with satisfied happy smiles. He starts, “that was…”

“ _Amazing_ ,” Lydia finishes for him, making him grin as he presses a kiss against her temple.

“I think...we need another break,” he says, his voice throaty and deep.

Lydia bites back a smile. “What kind of break?”

“The kind that involves cuddling and maybe ordering take out later and not getting out of bed?” He suggests, and the idea sound blessedly perfect to her.

“Depends what we order for take out?”

“How does Chinese from your favorite place?” Because he knows her far too well.

A smile finally crosses her lips as she nods. “I like the sound of that.”

Jordan flashes her a bright smile then, before finally scooping her up easily in his arms and Lydia lets him as he carries her to his room.

 

 

 

**

 

 

The next day, when Lydia arrives at school late, she’s not wearing her usual attire.

She shows up in AP biology wearing her yoga pants from yesterday, tennis shoes, with her hair tied up in a messy ponytail while her makeup is at its absolute minimal. To Kira and the others, the shirt she’s wearing looks far too big on her even with it tied cutely at the waist and the tan leather jacket draped comfortably around her shoulders is a piece that Kira is sure she’s never seen in Lydia’s closet before.

When the strawberry blonde sits down in her usual seat, Kira can’t help but lean over and say a bit worriedly, “are you okay?”

It makes Lydia blush but flash a bright smile at the same time. “Never been better.”

And that’s the honest truth.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
